<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Conversations by nigoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962796">Midnight Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi'>nigoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in [feeling] with matsukaze tenma [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fei has a nightmare, but, as he will come to discover, Tenma is always there to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukaze Tenma &amp; Fei Rune, Matsukaze Tenma/Fei Rune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in [feeling] with matsukaze tenma [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=P----">P----</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote the first three lines of this three years ago and promptly forgot about it. then i found it like last month and finished it up! never give up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Tenma. Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma rolls on the bed at look at Fei. “Mmmmmng…” he agrees, and yawns into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fei snickers, and, surprisingly, it’s not all fake. “You liar.” Typical Tenma, to try to hide his feelings (or… state, in this case) so that the other person can voice his opinion. Not that Fei would know --- he’s only known him for a month, even if it’s been a very eventful month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s four in the morning, so there’s no sunlight or even lamplight. However, the window is open, and enough moonlight comes through the it that Fei can see Tenma’s indignant, sleepy frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Fei says, with the wisdom of a thousand sages. He picks on their shared blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M - “ He yawns again. “ - not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” A sigh. “I totally believe you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma squints at him, shiny eyes made even more shiny by the contrast with darkness. His face is suspecting; good to see he doesn’t believe a lie this clear even when he’s so sleepy he’s practically asleep. Fei smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why d’you wake me up?” Tenma asks after a moment, and his mouth twists weirdly --- he’s clearly attempting to stop a yawn. Unsuccessfully, might he add, and that’s somehow one of the cutest thing he’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that question, reality comes crashing back down to Fei. Bye, few moments of happiness; it was nice to have you while you lasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, okay, he shouldn’t be so negative. He’s been plenty happy since coming to this time, and on his own time… Well, there’s a big blur where his memories should be, but. Yeah. Let’s say his bare memories of that time are not the best. He still kind of hates bunnies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma nudges him with his foot. Oh, right, he’d asked a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Fei gulps. Suddenly, he doesn’t want to tell the truth. But he owes it to Tenma, after waking him up at this time in the morning. It would be unfair not to tell him. And so, resigned, he confesses: “I had a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma shifts closer to him, until their noses are only centimeters apart. “A nightmare?” he says in a quiet voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fei gulps. For some reason, the atmosphere has turned heavier --- but not in a bad sense. This is heavy in the way a quilt is heavy or a baby is heavy. Fei isn’t the best with metaphors, but what he means to say is - this is heavy in a comforting, delicate way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retreats a little from Tenma, until his back touches the wall. He’s not scared or disgusted or anything, but his friend’s silver eyes are too intense this time in the morning. “Yeah. A nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s the one-million question, isn’t it? Fei doesn’t remember the nightmare at all, not even a second. The only reason he knows it was a nightmare was because he woke up anxious, sweating, panting. There’s something in his mind, something like - like a fog, that doesn’t allow him to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On most days, he’s happy enough to ignore it, more entertained with Raimon’s antics or Omega Protocol’s threat, but right now, it… it disquietens him. What is his own mind hiding? Why has he dreamed about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fog…” Tenma muses, and Fei blinks blearily. Oh, he must have said that outloud. Well, it doesn’t matter, not if it’s Tenma. The boy is a good secret keeper. “Have you spoken to anyone else about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fei shakes his head. He hopes Tenma can see him through the darkness, because he’s not in the mood to use unnecessary words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. And you don’t want to tell anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates. On the one hand, if he told someone --- Wonderbot ---, they may be able to fix it, but… There’s something in there that tells him that he mustn’t, not even to the bear. Tells him: you have to wait, things will be revealed on their own, don’t be impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, and the world feels sure in his mouth, like it’s the thing he’s had the most clear ever. “No, I don’t want you to tell anyone. Even Wonderbot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma smiles at him, but it’s a bit sad. Fei refuses to believe it’s related to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually, when I have nightmares,” Tenma begins, a bit out of nowhere, His voice is soft, but not as in speaking-to-a-scared-animal soft --- honestly, the way in which it’s soft makes Fei’s stomach explode in butterflies. “I like to take a warm cup of hot chocolate. Are you up to it? ...Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who doesn’t like hot chocolate?” Fei says, already getting up from the bed. Tenma laughs, but pushes him down into the mattress. “Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it for you,” Tenma says, firmly, as he slips his feet in his slippers. He grins at Fei. “Stay here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Fei has any chance to protest, Tenma leaves the room. He remains there, laying on their mutual bed (they’ve both refused to let the other take the floor) and pouting at the ceiling. He may be a guest, but he’s a long-term guest, and it’s not fair to Tenma that he has to get up to make something for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fei sighs, melting with the mattress. Even so, there’s a part of him… that can’t deny that it makes him happy, to be cared for. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it, but it’s there, on the edge of his small smile or in the tickling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, when Tenma comes through the door five minutes later, carrying two mugs full of chocolate, Fei smiles ruefully at him and says, “Thank you,” with way more emotion that the situation requires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma smiles at him, and doesn’t ask what that thanks was for. It wouldn’t surprise Fei, if he knew, but it also wouldn’t if he didn’t. Tenma’s obliviousness (or lack thereof) is very difficult to pin down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a lot of effort, Fei manages to unmelt himself from the bed and sit up. His back is cold, and the comforting smell of the sheets and mattress has faded with the distance. He tries not to grimace --- if Tenma has said that hot chocolate helps him sleep, then he at least has to try it. Besides, he’d really like something hot now, and the smoke curling out of those cups looks really appetising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma gives him one of the cups, warmth pressing into his hand like a comforting handhold. Fei stares --- at the chocolate, at the smoke, at Tenma’s eyes. And then averts his gaze. For some reason, this moment is way too intimate, for two friends sharing a cup of steaming hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress dips as Tenma sits at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fei drinks. The liquid pools in his mouth, leaving trails of hot sweetness even after he swallows. Despite its temperature, it doesn’t burn his tongue, just stings it in a sort of pleasant way. In what seems to be just a blink (but in truth are four minutes and thirty-seven seconds), the cup is empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dares to glance at Tenma, who still hasn’t finished his hot chocolate. There’s a bit of it on his face, right above his lip, and Fei kind of wants to - to wipe it away, softly, delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refrains. He’s… not sure he knows how to be soft or delicate. Appearances lie, and - and someone, a... lot of people he can’t remember but can, at the same time, have told him that he’s a bit too rough around the edges to be soft, no matter the fluffiness of his hair or the roundness of his face. That’s what he gets for being abandoned by his father at five years old, he guesses; a problem with touching people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fei? You there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fei blinks, forcefully getting out of his thoughts, and immediately, his cheeks are a bit hot. Oh, he’s been staring at Tenma during his reflexion. Oh god, that must have been so weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he hurries to say. “Yeah. Sorry. I was just… lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma blinks and then grins at him, not before sipping a bit more of his hot chocolate. The stain still hasn’t left his face. In fact, it has gotten bigger with the recent sip. Is… Is this torture? What has Fei done to deserve this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is companionable, though. Pretty calm. Well, sometimes; Tenma has sat down so close that his shoulder is brushing against Fei’s with every little movement, and it’s driving him mad. He’s never been more aware of his shoulder in his life. It’s - it’s practically burning, just like his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fei’s never been more thankful for darkness ever. Tenma wouldn’t laugh at him, he knows, but the thought of being so bare before another person --- it disquietens him. The morifying ordeal of being known, or something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Tenma finishes his cup, and takes his and Fei’s back to the kitchen. In the meantime, Fei flops down to the bed, head hitting the pillow softly, and is so relieved at that awareness disappearing that he dozes off then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up to Tenma’s figure standing in the door, a warm smile on his face. Fei averts his gaze --- even if the smile is directed at him, the feelings in there are too intimate for him to handle. Just thinking about it makes his insides go gooey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tenma says, and oh, his voice is as loving as his smile. Fei squirms, shifts. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...This is your bed. Where would you sleep then?” He’s speaking more to the pillow than to Tenma, but right now he can’t bring himself to look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't see, but knowing Tenma, he probably shrugs. "On the couch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." The response is instantaneous. He moves to the wall-hitting edge of the bed, determined to leave as much space as possible. He even stops speaking to the pillow, just to make his next words more convincing. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, there's no way you're sleeping on the couch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But!" Tenma splutters, wrings his hands. "But you're the guest!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that's why I can't impose that much. It's your bed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma pouts. Adorable. "It doesn't work like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously, it's not that hard to grasp. Is Tenma just refusing to? "Yes. Yes, it does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenma keeps on pouting and frowning cutely, so Fei pats the empty side of the bed demandingly. His pout turns into a smile, and he walks and gets under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sneaky, warm hand slithers through the sheets, and grasps Fei’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And really, it’s almost the same as they were at the beginning, when Fei had just woken Tenma up. But then again --- Fei squeezes Tenma’s hand --- it’s also not. Here, enveloped in a comforting cocoon of blankets and accompanied by someone who’s quickly becoming his best friend, or maybe something more, Fei falls into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! come visit me at my tumblr - n01101001goi !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>